


Trial Towards Dedue

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Dimitri makes an attempt to fit his ass for Dedue's cock by taking a slightly smaller toy to test out how well it could handle the girth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Trial Towards Dedue

“My Lord, are you certain that this isn't too big for you?”

“Let's be honest, Dedue, anything I take for the sake of training to take your cock is going to be far too big for me. But it's the best possible fit I can imagine.”

It was always interesting for Dedue to see Dimitri without his pants, kneeling on his bed while his sphincter flexed before him. The two had been lovers in secret for some time, even if the Duscur native didn't think himself worthy of the prince's favor. But as it turned out, the young blonde royal seemed to have fascination with him, even if the end goal was for him to take the giant tanned cock that he provided.

Dedue held a toy in his hand, a silicone rod shaped like the human penis. It was long and thick, though nowhere near what the Duscur born student actually had in his pants. Still Dimitri was willing to do anything to handle his cock, even if it was something that would leave him with a gaping asshole, so he may as well help out to make their sexual activities all the more pleasant.

“Just tell me when you're ready, my Lord.” Dedue said, pushing the crown of the toy against Dimitri's ass. The blonde prince shivered as he felt the rod against his rectum, worried for himself even as he expected it to push through his anus.

“Okay, Dedue, I'm ready,” Dimitri said as he winced with concern.

“Are you sure?”

“No...but do it anyway.” ordered Dimitri, with the toy cock shoving its way into him just a mere second later.

“Very well then...” With a sigh, Dedue pushed the rod against Dimitri's asshole, the young prince groaning as it punctured through his anus. The blonde prince lowered his head, resting it on the bed as the Duscur student shoved it deeper inside his rectum. It was stretching the tunnel out hard, all for the sake of making girth for the toy. The Fhaergus royal quietly reminded himself that this would be worth it in the end, so long as he was able to handle his longtime ally's big cock.

As the toy shaft pushed over his prostate, Dimitri hissed out through his teeth, sweat forming over his forehead as his golden hair stuck to the skin. His cock was getting harder, especially as Dedue sawed the member away over the bump that gave him extra pleasure. The prince wasn't against playing with himself as his friend continued to shove the toy inside his ass, making sure he took every inch until his fingers bumped against his rectum.

“That's it, Dedue,” Dimitri groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, “I think we're deep enough now. Try moving it around now...Angh!” As Dedue shoved the toy harder against his ass, the prince found himself stroking his cock furiously, running his hand up and down the rod while his tip was aimed at the bed. It was going to be embarrassing to clean the sheets after this, but that was no concern now; he had to do his best to take the Duscur native's cock, and the practice sessions with the toy were doing just fine enough to stretch him out.

Dimitri growled through his teeth, the silicone balls of the cock slapping against his own. The hard mold smacked against his nuts, causing his eyes to bug out as Dedue had him face the intense nature of the toy, only due to how he was holding it in his grip. It had burrowed as deep as it could inside the prince, whose veins were throbbing hard with an unusual delight. His cock was pulsing heavily thanks to the toy being used on his rectal cavity, with Dedue twisting it around in the hopes it would keep his backside permanently prepared for his own cock. His member bulged through his pants, thinking about how much better it would be for him to penetrate the blonde's ass without needing toys to warm him up.

“H-Harder, Dedue!” commanded Dimitri. “Push it harder! Really...plow it into my asshole, Dedue!”

“Sir, are you certain that you could handle that?” Dedue asked with concern.

“Just do it!” Dimitri barked, a crazed stare in the blonde's eyes that concerned the Duscur male. Still, Dedue did as he was told, hearing the voice of the future ruler grow gruffer, as if his mind was becoming more twisted, all for the sake of pleasing himself and training his ass in the process. The blonde royal was salivating, his drool dangling from his lip as he stared down at the bed sheets, his iris shrinking in the process. Dedue had to wonder if he was fine, even after watching him over time. But he held thoughts that, perhaps, there was a lot more going on inside the mind of the prince that he was better off not knowing.

“Stop, Dedue! I'm there!” Dimitri shouted. “I'm...there! GNNNNH!”

With his cock aimed at the sheets, Dimitri let his seed fly out of his slit, letting it spray down the bed. The blonde growled through his teeth, gripping his cock with one hand and the sheets with the other. His toes curled in as he shot out string after string of seed, with almost no end in sight. The prince shivered as he grew close to the end, having an extremely blissful moment after his rectum had been massaged by such a wonderful feeling cock up his ass.

Dimitri groaned after Dedue popped the cock from his ass, watching the prince flex his anus for him. The Duscur male pondered, watching the gaping behind close up due to the reflexes of his master. “I'm not certain, but I think we may require a bit more practice.

Even in his exhausted state of mind, Dimitri could only sigh, his lips curled into a smile as he turned onto his back. “Very well, Dedue,” he said, grabbing his asshole to push it outwards, “let's see if you can finally shove it in, then.”

“Sir!”

“Just...think of it as practice for yourself.” Dimitri said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update my stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
